


Cuddles

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon True Forms, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to cuddle with Meg while watching TV. It goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovingsmutandfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/gifts).



> Originally posted over on tumblr, like, forever ago for lovingsmutandfluff, and finally dredged up from my files on my computer.

Sitting on the couch in the bunker, Castiel reached out and tried to throw his arms around Meg’s shoulders, like he’d seen the men do in the hundreds of movies she’d forced him to watch with her, intending to draw Meg against his chest. He’d found that he enjoyed cuddling outside of the bedroom, especially when it was with her. There was something simple and pleasing about it.

Meg shrugged his arm off and fixed her eyes on the television screen. “Keep that sappy crap to yourself.”

Castiel tried again, his shoulders hunching in defeat when she shoved him away and leaned forward slightly to better focus on the television. If he squinted, he could see her true form rippling under the human vessel that she wore. Currently, the small spines on her back, which normally lay flat against her skin, were flared out in irritation, and her thin, whiplike tail was twitching in annoyance, the barb on the end slapping against the couch cushions.

He rarely tried to touch the parts of her that only they could see, partially to save her the teasing she would endure if Sam and Dean were to find out that she actually had a tail, and partly because he liked the fact that they had a secret. But the few times he had reached out and stroked some demonic part of her (or the skin where it corresponded to on her vessel), she had seemed extremely pleased.

Cautious, Castiel scooted closer on the couch and studied her vessel, just able to see the dark spines that grew out of her back. There was a small patch between them and her tail that was smooth and bare, and looking at her vessel, he slowly reached his hand out to the corresponding spot on the human body, pushed her shirt up, and lightly stroked the skin just above the waistband of her jeans.

Meg’s back arched and her whole body went rigid for a moment, a small, undignified squeak passing through her lips. Castiel circled the spot with the tips of his fingers, and after a moment Meg shivered and went limp, melting back into his touch. Smiling, Castiel drew her into his lap so her top half was resting against his thighs and her head was cradled in the crook of his elbow.

“Dick,” she muttered as he moved his hand up her back, applying more pressure on where the spines would be growing out of the skin if she wasn’t in a human body. Shivering, she wiggled in his lap until he moved his fingers back down to the spot between the spines and her tail. Meg went limp once again, giving him a small moan and nuzzling his arm. When he looked at the couch, he saw her tail curl itself around her leg, the barbed tip twitching whenever he applied more pressure.

“I enjoy cuddling,” he said. Reaching for the remote, he turned the volume of the television up louder, continuing to stroke her back under her shirt. After a moment, Meg pushed away from him, removed the offending garment, and snuggled back into his arms. Wiggling back under his fingers, she glared over his shoulder in a silent command to continue, relaxing when he obeyed.

“You better not tell anyone.”

Pleased, he smiled.


End file.
